Corrugated pipe is commonly used for drainage of soil and transportation of surface water. The corrugations typically create a pipe profile with steep sides and deep valleys. Given that these pipes are typically constructed using plastic, the corrugations may provide necessary structural integrity for the pipe by providing needed radial stiffness.
However, the valleys of the corrugated pipe may also require inconvenient construction accommodations. For example, corrugated pipe may require additional work to backfill. Filling material may not readily conform to the corrugated exterior, requiring additional work to fill the valleys of the exterior wall. Triple wall corrugated pipe may include an outer layer of plastic, which may produce a less capricious outer surface. However, triple wall pipe suffers from increased cost, weight, and thickness. For example, the outer layer of a triple wall pipe may require additional material, adding significant production material costs and resulting in a heavier pipe.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for a corrugated pipe having an outer wall or layer that may be lighter in weight, stronger, cheaper to produce, more efficient to construct, and exhibit a narrower width and a lower profile.